


Hold On

by Totalspiffage



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totalspiffage/pseuds/Totalspiffage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran attempts to comfort his love while the false Calling sings in her mind. [mild Inq. spoilers]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr for Zevran helping his warden with the false Calling in Inquisition

He was in the middle of a story when he caught her drifting off again, hand to her temple, looking as though she was in pain again.

“I’m… Zev I can’t remember what you said I can’t-,”

Zevran sat in front of her and held her while she shook. “Arwydd, do you hear me?”

She nodded against his shoulder.

They knew it was a false Calling, the letters from Leliana confirmed it as such, but he’d never seen her so powerless before. She could barely move, and her every thought was this overpowering signal.

“Sing. Please, Zev, sing.”

He couldn’t sing for his life, but for her he sang whenever she needed. He sang old Antivan drinking songs, nursery rhymes, dirty limericks, anything to distract her. She loosened within his grip while he did so, but her hands gripped him tight.

What he wouldn’t give to suffer in her stead. He had asked, of course. He had asked to be Joined. So that they might suffer together, at least. She forbade it. Someone needed to keep her on her feet, she said. In case she couldn’t cast her magic anymore, in case she was compromised.

Even if it meant watching the woman he loved suffer. And he did, he loved her. He loved her so deeply he felt as though his heart burned whenever she ached.

And she was aching. Her every thought and move obstructed by this Thing. If this was a faux-calling, he dreaded the day he would have to see the real one. The one that would take her from him.

She shuddered within his arms, chanting something to herself, and he stopped singing to listen.

“I can’t, I can’t go yet I can’t leave him please,” she sobbed, talking to the song itself.

“You’re not going anywhere, my love. I will not let you,” he said, softly, bringing her face up to meet his gaze. Her blue eyes were rimmed red and he stroked her cheek, wiping her tears. He moved to her gently tapered ears, thumbing over his earring and smiling. She smiled slightly, with him, as if seeing him was enough.

“Zevran,” she breathed, voice soft in the fading firelight, “I’m so scared.”

His heart burst and tears pricked his eyes, kissing her softly, to distract her as much as him. They didn’t move, but stayed, locked together, clutching each other in the darkness.

“I will stay, you know,” he said quietly as they parted. She nodded, kissing his palm.

“I will always have you.” Her tears had faded, but he could see she was still hurting, the constant song in her head.

Gently, he kissed her forehead, his hand again on the earring she wore permanently, “I am yours.”


End file.
